A New Woman
by Pixie Child
Summary: Lupo's acting bizarre.


**Pairing**: Jo Lupo/Zane Donovan  
**Timeline**: 4.02 - A New World, reference to a retcon of 2.08  
**A/N**: Dialog from the show.  
**A/N2**: I would have sworn off Eureka this season if I hadn't already resolved to participate in eureka_tag. So I'm going to blame the comm for all the angsty fic coming out of it, okay?  
**Written for**: eureka_tag LJ  
**Feedback**: is a must!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
**First Posted**: July 20, 2010

* * *

It was weird that Lupo was the one babysitting him. If they felt he needed watching it was either Andy or Carter, but he was in here so often usually they didn't even bother anymore. It's not like he could cause any trouble in here since they got rid of all the tech the first time he managed to wirelessly hack Andy's programming via TV remote.

"Hey, dungeon master, when am I getting out of here?" Lupo untempled her fingers and dropped her hands into her lap in exasperation.

"I don't know. What'ja do?"

Zane took that as an invitation. GD's head of security didn't usually bother to respond to him so he was going to take advantage of any gift he could. He tossed his magazine aside and leapt up, toward the cell bars. "Nothing! You just like throwing me in jail." She tilted her head away from him in disbelief. "So I... I unlocked a few cages. Those monkeys deserved some freedom." Still nothing. Fine, he'd appeal to her emotions, if she had any. "Lupo, be a human. I've got a date." He was extremely surprised when that got him a response. She looked down, then up and focused on something at the other end of the station.

"A date." She repeated flatly. "With who?" She asked, not really sounding like she cared, but whatever. Again, he took the opening.

"You know, the blonde chick with the PHD in reproductive biology." He smirked as she stood up. "We're gonna play doctor." He couldn't resist adding. For some reason, this seemed to rile her up and while all of his self-preservation was screaming at him to shut up, he couldn't help himself. It was usually next to impossible to get under the woman's skin, so when he managed, it was too much fun to resist. She unlocked the cell and swung open the door, looking dejected.

"Get out." Her voice cracked and he hesitated. This was weird. There was no reason for her to be upset because of him. Either something happened or she was really playing it up for some effect.

"You gonna tase me in the ass again?"

"Just... get out." Lupo wasn't holding anything that could be used as a weapon and while she herself could defiantly fall into the category as something lethal, she'd stopped manhandling him because he would joke that it turned him on. So he did as she said, tentatively at first, walking backwards as so not to turn his back to her Sadisticness, until he was out of the jail cell, then he rushed out. As he left, he heard the squeak of the door closing and her sigh.

Weird.

.-.

Lupo's behaviour had been bugging him all day. He'd never seen her so out of it, not since his first day here when she'd assigned herself as his guard and ate three chicken sandwiches just to piss him off. When everyone else was acting dumb, she was acting like she'd snorted cocaine for lunch. Going around half-dressed and completely out of it, she'd propositioned him six ways from Sunday, mostly in ways she'd have to be _extremely_ flexible to manage. It was as hot as it was disturbing. It had taken him months to get those images out of his head, because she may be a psycho commando, but man, she was one _sexy_ psycho commando.

And now she was wandering around, looking like a rejected puppy. The looks she's been giving him were more like a heartbroken teenage girl then that of a woman who wanted to kill him just to watch him die. Just the thought of her looking like that would have sent him into giggles a few days ago, because this was Jo Lupo. She had two settings; pissed off and excited over a new weapon. She didn't _get_ sad and certainly not to the extreme she was displaying.

It was weird. That was the only word for it. Huh. It looked like Lupo may be human, after all. 


End file.
